The Secret Christmas
by anj6193
Summary: I know this is extremely late. This is a short story, so there are no chapters in this one :) In waiting for the release of The Great Illusionist, I thought I would post this up to get you familiar with one of the newest characters . It is Christmas Time in the Beanbean Kingdom, and everyone is inside, staying warm and enjoying hot cocoa. Well...almost everyone.


Winter nights like this remind me why I love Beanbean. The still silence bathed the land, and the snow was gently falling to the ground. The ideal thing to do on a night like this was to be wrapped in a blanket, sitting by the fire in the fireplace and drinking a cup of hot chocolate. Many families would be sitting there, talking about the upcoming Winter Festival and the events that are to occur there. It is the only time of year that doors are open to the less fortunate, and they get to share the warmth and cheer of the holiday.

Then…there was me. Unlike the rest of the families and Beans that were enjoying the warmth and security of their homes, I was standing in the dark, wearing a cloak and carrying a thermos. No; I have a place to go when I get too cold. I just chose not to go there. From where I was standing, I could see the docks clearly. The moonlight, once in a while, would reflect off the rather still sea, causing lights to dance in delight. Thankfully, there was no wind, and the snow just accumulated on my cloak silently as I waited.

I watched as a small boat sailed up to the dock. Slowly, I pulled a yellow rose out from the depths of my cloak, and set it on the ground in front of the street lamp a few feet away from me. Well, I tossed it more than anything, but it landed where I wanted it to go. Watching the crew on the boat made my heart hurt and long. I sighed softly, watching my breath escape into the air as a white cloud. I placed my hands over my heart for a few seconds as I observed the scene for a few minutes. The crew went back into the depths of the interior of the ship.

Well…almost everyone.

A minute or two passed, and someone left the top of the mast, making their way towards the deck. Once they hit the deck, the person slowly walked onto the dock. He stood still for a couple of minutes, looking around him as he breathed into his hands, trying to keep them warm. He saw the rose, and approached it, pulling his hood up in the process, concealing his face from me. Once he got to the light of the street lamp, he saw me, and I saw his eyes. My heart jumped, but I knew it wasn't time yet.

We had to be somewhere safe before I could reveal myself.

I moved out of the light and he followed me quietly. We traced our way through the outskirts of the city. He would keep a good distance away from me to not raise suspicion, and if he lost track of me, I would lay another rose next to a street lamp and wait for him to find it. When we got to the park, I rested a bright red rose and the thermos on a bench and went a few paces away. He saw them, and pulled his hood back, causing the snow that landed on his hood to rain on the ground and his face. Slowly, he picked up the thermos and took a drink from it. He closed it, and I got into the light, pulling my hood back in the process. I saw his eyes soften and fill with joy and happiness as he stood up. Feeling tears, I raced to him and he clutched me to his chest. We stood there for a few minutes, enjoying the first embrace we shared since he left in the middle of June.

"I got your note that you wouldn't be coming back in August." I whispered facing him. "I feared the worst. I thought you got hurt."

His smile warmed my heart. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long." he spoke softly. "We ran into problems down near Sarasaland. We got captured, but all of us got out alive and unharmed."

I looked in his eyes, and they told a different story. I gently placed my hand against his face, and he rested his hand on mine. He smiled softly, but it diminished after a few moments; he knew that he couldn't persuade me otherwise. He sat down on the bench, and I sat down next to him, never breaking eye contact.

"What did they do?" I questioned strictly. "Don't avert your eyes from me."

He closed his eyes, and sighed. "To put it lightly…I was no longer the only one that likes men." He opened them slowly. "I wouldn't let them; it just startled me."

I softened my glare and he pulled me into his lap, throwing me off guard. I held him tightly, and soothed him, telling him that I still loved him.

"How I have missed you, my Prince." He spoke after we parted. "Days that go on with no end on that boat torture me with thoughts of you and your hand on my heart."

"Well, I am here now." I answered softly as I rested my hand on his chest.

Gently he took the glove off my hand and slipped it in the cloak and under his shirt. He held it there as I felt his heart beat against my palm. Slowly, I pulled out something from my pocket with my other hand. He watched in interest as I raised my hand above him, and released my grip, allowing a small piece of mistletoe to dangle from my forefinger. He laughed lightly.

I released his grip on me, and in one swift movement, I cupped his face and kissed him. He held me back, and I never realized how much I missed him until just them. It was very short-lived, as the moment ended as soon as it began. The kiss ended, but the moment was preserved as he rested his forehead against mine, kissing me lightly in the process.

"You know, for a pirate, you are quite the romantic." I spoke lightly.

His deep, shy laugh made me smile. "I do only what you ask me to. You're my Prince." He wrapped his arms around me as I moved my head to his heart. "I can tell you've missed me; that moment was intense. I can say that I have missed you as well. Many restless nights I have had, thinking of you."

Slowly, I stood up. He looked at me confused, and I pulled out a box from my cloak. It wasn't small, but it wasn't extremely big, either. It was wrapped in gold wrapping paper and was accompanied with a red bow. Gently, I handed it to him as I sat down across from him. Confused, he took the box and asked what it was for.

"Oh, just a little something I picked up at the store." I answered. "Open it."

Instead, he handed me a ring box.

"No." he said flatly. "It isn't what you think."

"A prince can dream, can't he?" I asked taking it.

"He can; he can dream as much as his golden heart desires. Open it first, my Prince."

With trembling hands (because it was cold), I opened it, and inside a silver necklace was sleeping peacefully inside. The pendant was a ring; and it was silver as well. Gently, I pulled it out of the box and examined it. I could see that there were inscriptions on it, but couldn't read them due to the lack of light.

He took it from my hands, and undid the clasp. "Our love is as eternal as time." He whispered to me as he put it around my neck. "I wanted to get you a Promise Ring, but I figured that it would be too hard for you to hide. I found one and put it on a chain."

"I love it. Thank you. But…define 'find' for me." I snickered.

"Hey, I'm a pirate." He answered. "Do I need to define?"

I laughed and he kissed my hand lightly. He picked up the box I gave him, and slowly undid the bow. As he tore into the paper, I saw something in his eyes I had never seen before. I rested my hand on his, and he faced me; his brown eyes were swelling with tears.

'Tell me." I whispered.

He sighed. "I…I leave again tonight." He waited a few minutes before speaking again. "I am terrible to you, making you wait this long only to leave again so soon."

I shook my head. "No; you'll always be with me. This necklace proves it. I'll wait as long as I need to. Time and a Pirate Ship can't stop me from loving you. You won't be alone, either; I'll be with you on your next voyage."

I gestured to the box again, and he continued opening it. Once the paper was off, I took it from him and set it off to the side. I felt a smile form as I saw his eyes light up once he opened the box. Like he was carrying an infant, he slowly pulled out a mini stuffed doll of me.

It pays to be famous sometimes; you can get mini versions of yourself to give to your friends for any occasion.

"I'll take it with me." He whispered to me.

"There's more." He looked through the box again and saw a smaller box inside. He looked at me, and I nodded. Slowly, he opened the box and put the platinum ring on his finger. There was an elegant heart carved into it, and he kissed it lightly. "You can get away with wearing Promise Rings; I can't."

Off in the distance, the clock tower started ringing midnight. We stood up, and embraced tightly for a few seconds. Before he pulled away, I held his hand and cleared his face of tears. He gently pulled up his hood, and pulled mine up as well. He used the momentum to pull me to him and he kissed me again. Unlike last time, this was filled with sadness. I kissed him back, and I whispered to him that I would wait for him when we parted. He nodded, and I walked ahead of him. As soon as I got back on the pavement, he followed me. We got back to the dock area, and he hugged me one more time before he turned and left. I watched him go back on the ship, and resume his place on the mast. Sighing again, I walked back to the Castle.

The snow was still falling at a good rate when I entered the back door of the castle. I quietly crept through the halls until I got to my room. The dim light turned on at my touch, and I sat down on the foot of my bed and wrapped my arms around myself. I gritted my teeth, trying not to burst into tears of sorrow. I pulled my hood back and gently removed the necklace from my neck. I took off my gloves and put the ring on my finger as tears fell onto it. I placed my gloves in the jacket pocket, but confusion flickered in my mind as I found a piece of paper in it.

I stretched out on my bed (after changing into warm pajamas) and fingered the note lightly. It was on a yellow parchment and folded with care. A red wax seal of a rose sealed the note closed. Sighing, I broke the seal and unfolded the paper.

_ My Prince,_

_ I hated how I had to rush. I only hope that you read this note when you get back in the security of your home. I fought to stay the night in Beanbean to see you more, but things didn't exactly work out as planned. I guarantee you something; as you are reading this, I will probably be fighting the urge to cry as you are._

_ It hurts me when you tell me that you will wait for me to return to you. I know you will, but I don't want to wait anymore. I want to hold you again and never see you cry. I don't want to see the shield of "the hero" you put up to guard your heart. I want you to be happy and be yourself._

_ I would gladly drop everything I own if it meant being with you_

_ Due to the short time we spent together, I didn't want to talk your ear off. That's why I wrote this instead. I want to tell you something, Peasley. Every day, I am fighting to get off of this damned ship. The rest of the crew knows of my pain; they do anything they can to try and make the pain go away. I talk to them about you and how much you mean to me, and it helps a little bit…but not enough to make me smile._

_ I know I am not a man of words, but I hope these words bring you some sort of comfort. I don't know when we will see each other again…or how long we will see each other. I treasure every moment I get with you. I cherish each tear I shed over you because I know, deep in my heart, that you shed the same amount as I do._

_ One day, my Prince, I will hug you tight, and tell you that I am there for good._

_ One day, this nightmare of heartbreak will perish._

_ That much…I promise you._

_ May the Christmas Spirit fill your heart and dreams._

_ And may the future bring us together once again._

_ Forever yours,_

_ Fiamo XOXO_

I refolded the note and held it to my heart. I gently replaced the necklace on me, and closed my eyes. It hurt me…the thought of him being away. But, I had complete faith in his love. I think tonight was the first night I didn't have tears in my eyes. Rather…a smile.

His love for me was the greatest gift I could have ever asked for.

The sad thing about it; our love had to be kept a secret.

* * *

_Author's Note: Art Feature for this one :)_


End file.
